mspaintadventuresfandomcom-20200224-history
User talk:BitterLime
Welcome to my talk page, you can contact me here if you have problems editing or want to report vandalism. Ofcourse you can also contact me about anything else. bitterLime 13:34, April 21, 2012 (UTC) Archives: *Archive1 List of Vandals If you want to report a vandal please do so here and I'll deal with them asap. In the mean time you can leave a warning template on the vandals talk page.bitterLime 13:34, April 21, 2012 (UTC) Please ban User:80.176.134.4. He has countinuing to bandslise despite warnings. Chezrush 20:30, April 26, 2012 (UTC) User:99.163.114.148 Needs to go. Has recieved two red warnings. Per Ankh ED 00:21, April 28, 2012 (UTC) User:84.13.79.197 has vandalised multiple pages, filling them with crude humor. Per Ankh ED 23:56, May 13, 2012 (UTC) Thanks Thank God for some people! Thanks for saving my God Tiers edit. I appreaciate it, man. CannonSpectacle 20:31, April 24, 2012 (UTC) :No problem, it was reverted because of the "fated lovers" thing, it sounded like shipping. But I knew what you really meant (and that it wasn't really about shipping), and it's pretty hard to explain, so I just explained it via karkat's shipping grid.bitterLime 20:37, April 24, 2012 (UTC) Sorry Ah! I'm really sorry about that! (^_^;) I'm pretty new to this whole editing thing, so I've mostly been just copying and pasting code from other infoboxes and such. That's probably what happened...(sorry...) Melbagirl 08:34, April 27, 2012 (UTC)Melbagirl :Don't worry about it, mistakes are not a problem because everything can be fixed easiely. But I am not sure if you wanted to end up on my talk page? The one who fixed your edit and left a message on you talk page was User:The Light6, not me. But yeah, don't worry about it, you'll get the hang of it. If you have questions you can always ask me or other staff members.bitterLime 09:07, April 27, 2012 (UTC) Appropriate Question? Hi, I'm pretty new to this whole wiki thing and I was just wondering if I've been doing a good job Aepokk Venset 21:57, April 29, 2012 (UTC) You're doing well as far as I can tell. Don't worry about it too much, if you do something wrong someone will tell you about it and explain. If you have questions you can ofcourse always ask.bitterLime 07:10, April 30, 2012 (UTC) started to chat with at 19:00 Alright, I know that this probably doesn't belong here, considering it's mainly an apology for the recent usage of my personal page that you warned me about, but it's the best place here to put this as far as I can tell, and there's eventually a question in this Aranea-length ramble, anyways - just be glad it isn't as long as Kankri's. (It's so good to talk to people who would get that joke! :D) Anyways, I'm saying sorry for having so many pointless edits to my page, though you should understand that I'm a perfectionist who likes to save his work frequently, especially when the preview makes me think that something's wrong with my hard work. I get why you think that the whole thing will be a roleplay profile, but trust me, it probably isn't going anywhere further than outfits, and it was just going to be more ironic than serious, as my unofficial namesake would appreciate. The main point I'm trying to make here is that I'm still trying to find my way around here, and was wondering what your advice could be for fitting in more. I work best by examples, so any of those would be greatly appreciated. Oh, and thanks for warning me in the first place; nearly gave me a heart attack that I was being flagged, but it's all for the greater good, right? (OuO) Wait, no, that looks stupid... stopped chatting with at 19:40 :You only uploaded a single picture and added it to the respective articles. That's not a good balance when compared to a pretty elaborate user page that uses many pictures. We're no mind readers so we don't know if people will stick around to contribute to the actual wiki or if they just want to make a page for their homestuck persona. So if someone creates a page for a homestuck persona or a fan character without first contributing significantly to main space articles we issue this warning. It's a standart procedure and nothing to be overly worried about if you were planning on contributing to main space pages anyway. :Right, that being said, any contribution is a welcome one, so don't be too worried about doing something wrong, your errors can always be undone. That doesn't mean you shouldn't read the rules first though, but I assume you have by now. Whenever you think something is missing from a page, feel free to add it. This is especially appreciated on article stubs. If that's not your kind of thing there's always tasks more related to maintainance, like checking for spelling and grammar errors, looking for broken links, or reporting vandals. I am sure you'll get the hang of it. Also check out the Community portal it's a good starting point. 08:38, September 29, 2012 (UTC) God Tier picture I found this picture of what all of the God Tiers might look like, but the picture itself is 4356x7656 so I cant upload it to the God Tiers page. The link to the pic is i.imgur.com/RVsui.png if you're interested in seeing it and editing it so it can actually fit on the page. Storm980 04:34, April 30, 2012 (UTC)Storm980 That version of the image is outdated. This one is not. Per Ankh ED 04:47, April 30, 2012 (UTC) I know that picture. It's cool and all, but I am not sure what we are supposed to do with it? Obviously we're not going to show fan designs. I have something similar on my hard drive, but with only the canon designes and each outfit only once in grey. But what would be the purpose of that picture? Showing what each godtier looks like in hero mode? People can just visit the god tier page for that, since it has pretty much every canon God Tier in hero mode.bitterLime 07:10, April 30, 2012 (UTC) Huh. (In reply to your revert) Huh, I thought that was a weird glitch... (goes and dies in the flash thingy) Oh. I get it now! ^_^ Jumbods64 20:01, May 8, 2012 (UTC) It's okay, you are not the first to think that it should be the other way around. My guess is that Andrew is being deliberately weird, somewhat parodising normal game mechanics.bitterLime 20:10, May 8, 2012 (UTC) User page blanking I was thinking, along with the warning 3, should we add something for the user page as well? Something along the lines of what you said on OGaga's page. Chezrush 19:20, May 17, 2012 (UTC) Do you mean like a template that can be placed on the user page when it's blanked? If that's what you mean I was thinking about something like that too, I just thought I'd do the first batch manually, but you are right, why not come up with a template now already. To the forums!bitterLime 19:24, May 17, 2012 (UTC) Um, I don't know who did it, but on Sollux Captor's page... it's not there anymore. There's just a very rude and 'l00d' message, for lack of a better word. Sorry I can't give you more. :Oh yeah I undoed that. All the vandalism has been reverted but I just blanked Eridans page so someone else can replace it. Chezrush 00:50, May 28, 2012 (UTC) :Is it just me or did some one just make a user page for their fantroll? Chezrush 18:45, June 2, 2012 (UTC) IRC Just want to say that it'd be really handy if you could be on IRC whenever it's convenient, partly so we can discuss things more easily, and partly because it's just useful to have our staff members on there as often as possible. And I still need to give you op rights on there, come to think of it :3 :I'm sorry that I haven't used the IRC yet. But it's part of the whole being busy thing I keep mentioning recently. I am pretty swamped with university and well... other things to the point where I have to force myself to go onto the wiki to check if everything is okay here. Sometimes I also use it as distraction, but tbh those times I don't really feel like talking to anyone. So yeah, I'm sorry, but I'm not going to be here much at all for a while, let alone on the IRC. Maybe in a few weeks again.bitterLime 16:00, June 4, 2012 (UTC) ::That's fair enough. Best of luck getting the important stuff in order Awesome job with the blank troll pages! Glad i could help! Blackredrocks 17:13, June 4, 2012 (UTC) Page blanking Uuh, hello there, I was just bizzy gathering information of my fantroll again, when i saw my page was pblanked! About an hour ago nothing was wrong, i didn`t edit it for a week or so, and i`ve been online pretty much? I would like to know why my page was blanked and if i could get the information back? Thank you! ~Dancerkind Hey. Pages are only blanked for two reasons, one is inactivity for one year, which was clearly not the case here. The other occasion is when users just use the wiki to built fancy user pages, such as fan trolls, without actually contributing to the wiki (this wiki is not the place to built your fan trolls, there are wiki's specifically made for that). You can read all about it in our rules. You had received a warning on your talk page previously that warned you about all this. About getting your info back: You can use the "history" function to view old versions of a page, you can simply copy paste the whole text from there and upload it on a different wiki that is actually meant for creating fan characters. Alternatively you can start contributing more to the actual canon articles, then the rules would allow you to have a more alaborate user page. The rule of thumb here is "Your user page is not your biggest contribution to the wiki". I hope that helps, if you are still unsure about stuff feel free to ask me again. I do suggest you read the warning on your talk page though and the user page rules, they have all the important info on this issue.-- 05:53, June 21, 2012 (UTC) Signature So I need some help. Last time I tried to change my signature, it ended up carrying over the whole color table for some reason? I was trying to base it off of yours but I failed miserably =_=;; So anyway, could you help me out with that? All I want to do is change it to the troll Limeblood color. Aepokk Venset 07:08, June 25, 2012 (UTC) :I had the exact same problem when I first did it. I fixed it by replacing my signature with a template. That has the added benefit that if I want to change my sig it will automatically change all old versions of my sig all over the wiki. What you do is you create a subpage to your user page, turn that page in to a template, and then add that template into your signature box thing in your preferences. Now I don't know how much you know about these things, so if you are confused by what I just said get back to me and I'll help you do it. 20:15, June 25, 2012 (UTC) :: Thanks for the offer of help! This is my first wiki so yeah I understood none of that, sorry Aepokk Venset 01:58, June 26, 2012 (UTC) :::Alright, I'm going to post a more detailed explanation of it on your talk page.:) 06:19, June 26, 2012 (UTC) Java Error Im having issues with the sprite menu. It wont show up for me and i dont know what got changed for chromoe to not show me the sprites anymore. Someone told me to make sure java was running and not blocking the site, but Its enabled and everything seems to be running fine. Everything else loads fine all, except the sprite menu on each page. Can you help me pout on how to fix this issue? [Image] Mikaku 01:50, June 30, 2012 (UTC) Mikaku :For the record the topic you created is over here: Forum:The character sprites aren't showing up for me - Chrome, as in Google Chrome? *opens Google Chrome* Everything seems to be working for me there too. Well I am still at a dead end, maybe someone else might have an idea. The Light6 02:12, June 30, 2012 (UTC) re:MSPA quote template Just FYI, on my browser (Chrome running on W7) all this is appearing as Consolas, not Courier. My browser seems to use Consolas as its default monospace font, so youmight want to look at a way of forcing Courier rather than just forcing monospace 17:46, July 5, 2012 (UTC) :Fixed. I just hope the fact that it's a span won't cause any issues... shouldn't do, not with where the template's used God Tier Karkat/Blood Symbol So I really need your help. If you look at the screenshots from this update, and if you even take one from Roxy Sleepwalk, the blood symbol and the stripe on Karkat's god tier pants are a far more orange color than is displayed here on the wiki. I have absolutely no experience in editing images, so I was hoping you could edit those to have the proper colors for me. (the base orange color is E83607. And I checked, it is the same in both Roxy Sleepwalk and Caliborn Enter). 23:23, July 31, 2012 (UTC) I *think* the current colour of it is based on the big pictures with all symbols Andrew once posted. But if the in-comic one is different that should probably have priority. The only reason I am reluctant to change it is because...well red makes more sense (especially considering that it sets the colour scheme more appart from the time aspect) and so far we always saw the symbol smallish and in the background. But I will definetly look into it and probably change it. 18:31, August 1, 2012 (UTC) :Hopefully Hussie changes the color of the symbol on the shirts and hoodies on WhatPumpkin, and this no longer becomes an issue. I kinda doubt it though. And red does make a lot more sense with Karkat so I am wondering why he made it orange. Another thing I'm hoping is that we'll see god tier Karkat featured clearer, like in the foreground or something. 01:04, August 2, 2012 (UTC) :Afterthought: maybe just change Karkat's sprite and not the Blood symbol image itself? 01:06, August 2, 2012 (UTC)